You
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / Juvia mengangkat tangan kirinya, menggenggam tangan Gray yang terpaku. Menariknya hingga kini ia menaruh segerombolan bunga kecil itu diatas tangannya. " Kau-lah yang kucinta... " / Gruvia fanfic - OneShoot. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Warning: AU, OOC, and typo(s)

Pair: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locksar

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

.

.

.

**You**

_' Karna sampai saat ini, yang kupikirkan hanya kamu, kamu dan kamu... '_

.

.

Juvia terdiam.

Permata biru gadis itu menatap kosong pada objek yang sedari tadi ia genggam erat.

Segerombolan bunga kecil bewarna-warni yang sekilas berbentuk seperti kapas itu menari pelan terhembuskan angin musim semi di tahun terakhirnya. Di sekolah ini.

Ia menarik nafas pelas. Dialihkannya pandangan hingga kini permata birunya menatap lurus pada pemuda yang asyik menyandarkan dirinya di batang pohon sakura tua tak jauh di depannya.

Kaki jenjangnya lalu melangkah pelan menghampiri pemuda yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan permata biru tuanya.

" Gr-" panggilannya terhenti, ragu merambati dirinya begitu manik lautnya menatap dalam pada pemuda yang _setelah sekian lama ia cintai itu_ tertidur pulas.

Sekali lagi ia mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

" Gra-"

" Ada apa Juvia? " Tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Cukup membuatnya terkejut hingga melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang, tanpa menyadari adanya batu yang siap membuatnya terjatuh.

Bruk.

" Akh- " Pemuda otu akhirnya membuka mata, menatap Juvia yang terjatuh di belakangnya.

" Hei- Kau tak apa-apa? " Tanya pemuda itu selagi tangan kekarnya terulur membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

" Ti- Oh! Ya ampun bunganya! " Teriak gadis itu sesaat setelah mendapati bunga yang sedari tadi ia bawa hancur, layu seperti habis terlindas.

" Juvia sudah susah payah mencarinya... " Ucapnya lirih dan pelan.

" Lagian- Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tanya pemuda itu _Gray_ bingung.

" Emmm~ " Juvia menggumam. Diangkat tubuhnya dan memposisikan diri untuk duduk tak jauh di samping Gray yang masih menatapnya penasaran, " Juvia... "

Dan gadis itu kembali terdiam.

" Ayolah... " Gray mendesah kesal, tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu.

" A- Ju-juvia takut Gray-sama marah... " Ucap gadis itu ragu.

" Marah kenapa? "

" Maaf kalau membahas tentang ini tapi- Juvia... Juvia dengar dari teman-teman kalau... "

" Kalau? " Tanya Gray makin penasaran.

Gadis itu kembali terdiam, mengalihkan pandangan.

" Hey Juvia-"

" Kalau Gray-sama menyatakan perasaannya pada Lucy-san beberapa waktu lalu... " Ucap gadis itu pelan. " A-apa itu benar? "

Kini gantian Gray yang terdiam. Menatap ragu pada Juvia yang masih tak mau melihatnya.

" Gray-sa.."

" Darimana kau tau? " Tanya gray kemudian.

" Dari teman-teman. " Jawab Juvia cepat.

" Dari siapa? " Tanya Gray lagi.

" Ban-banyak... Di lapangan sekolah musim salju kemarin... " Balas gadis itu.

Sekali lagi Gray kembali terdiam. Namun kini permata gelap pemuda itu beralih pada sungai yang mengalir pelan di depan mereka.

" Juvia- " Gadis itu kembali bersuara, " A-aku tak apa. " Ucapnya kemudian. Cukup untuk membuat Gray kembali menatapnya.

" Hah? "

" Juvia... Juvia rela kalau kalian berdua jadi sepasang kekasih... A-asal gray-sama bahagia... Juvia- Juvia ba-bahagia... " Ucap gadis itu semakin menunduk. " Juvia senang... " Lanjutnya bergetar.

" Juv-"

" Tapi... " Gadis itu memotong panggilannya cepat. Menatap Gray yang kini terkejut begitu melihat permata birunya berkilat oleh air mata. " Tapi rasanya tetap sakit kalau tau Gray-sama tak pernah menyukai Juvia... "

Dan sedetik kemudian airmata sukses mengalir di pipi pucat gadis itu.

" Juvia, aku-"

" Tak apa... " Gadis itu terisak, " Tak apa... Gray-sama tak perlu minta maaf... " Lanjut gadis itu. Perlahan jemari lentiknya memunug segerombolan bunga Arbutus yang sempat rusak akibat insiden sebelumnya.

" ... "

" Ta-tapi... Tolong kali ini saja, I-ijinkan Juvia memberikan ini..." Ucap gadis itu perlahan. Matanya menatap pasti pada manik milik Gray. " Juvia- Juvia ingin Gray-sama tau kalau selama ini Juvia tak pernah main-main... " Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam.

" ... " Gray terdiam. Menatap Juvia teduh.

" Gray.. "

" ... "

" Aku- Aku ingin kau tau bahwa- " Juvia mengangkat tangan kirinya, menggenggam tangan Gray yang terpaku. Menariknya hingga kini ia menaruh segerombolan bunga kecil itu diatas tangannya.

" Kau-lah yang kucinta... " Ucapnya pasti. Tersenyum kecil seakan beban yang selama ini ia pikul terangkat. Walau ia tetap tak bisa menyangkal kalau kini airmata mengalir makin deras melewati pipinya.

Gray terdiam. Bibirnya terbuka seakan ingin berkata sesuatu. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

" Ju-"

" Tak perlu dipikirkan Gray-sama, " gadis itu berkata dengan cerianya, " Jika ini membebanimu... Kumohon lupakan saja, ya... " Pinta gadis itu lembut.

" Ju-Juvia pergi dulu... " Gadis itu membangkitkan tubuhnya. Menepuk pelan rok _seifuku_nya yang terkena pasir. " Selamat tinggal, Gray-sama... " Salam gadis itu.

Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menghilang di terpa angin musim semi. Diantara rerumputan yang berhembus pelan dan ditelan kelopak sakura yang berterbangan.

.

" Aku tak tau di mana dia sekarang... " Gray berkata pelan. Matanya menatap kosong pada gelas berisikan bir yang berada tepat diatas meja bar. Tempatnya berada saat ini.

Di sebelahnya Natsu dan Lucy, sepasang kekasih yang ia kenal dekat menatap ragu pada Gray yang secara tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya.

" Hey, Gray-" Panggil Natsu, " Apa maksudmu? "

" Juvia... " Pemuda itu membalas cepat, " Aku tak tau dimana dia sekarang... " Ucapnya pelan. Ditempelkan dahinya pada meja bar. Seakan lelah dengan hanya memikirkan Juvia yang menghilang sejak ' insiden ' itu.

" Juvia? " Suara lembut Lucy kini bergema di telinganya, " Maksudmu? " Tanya gadis cantik itu bingung.

" Lucy... " Panggil Gray pelan dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya. " Ia mendengar kejadian itu... "

" Kejadian? " Tanya Lucy makin bingung, diangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap natsu yang balik menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

" Di belakang kelas musim dingin kemarin... " Jawab Gray perlahan.

" Musim di- A- apa?! " Tanya Lucy panik. " B-bagaimana bisa ia tau?! " Tanya lucy setengah berteriak.

" Ada yang melihat kita, Dia-dia bilang begitu... " Gray menarik nafas berat.

" Apa maksud kalian..." Tanya Natsu ragu.

" Gray- Kupikir Juvia sudah tau kalau kau-"

" Tadinya aku ingin bilang. Tapi-" ucapan Gray terhenti, " Itu terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya... " Lanjutnya pelan.

" Aku tak ingin seperti ini... " Gumamnya.

" Hey-" Natsu kembali membuka mulutnya, " Aku tak mengerti kau kenapa, tapi... Kalau kau ingin mengejar Juvia, kejarlah sekarang-"

" Natsu-" Lucy hendak berbicara.

" Kudengar dari Gajeel malam ini dia mengambil penerbangan ke Spanyol- tepat jam enam... " Lanjut pemuda salmon itu sambil melirik jam tangannya, " Kau masih punya waktu setengah jam- cepatlah. " Saran pemuda itu.

Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertama kali Gray mengenal Natsu, pemuda itu mau menatap Natsu dengan kagum. Seakan apa yang barusan sahabatnya ucapkan adalah sebuah mantra yang menyihir otaknya untuk bekerja secara logis.

" Natsu benar- " Ucapan Lucy membuyarkan lamunannya. Kini ditatapnya gadis pirang itu, " Cepat pergi Gray! Masih keburu-"

Gadis itu berdiri, menarik lengan Gray dan memintanya untuk berdiri, " Juvia pasti masih ada di bandara! Telfon dia sekarang! "

" Tapi dia tak mau meng-"

" Pasti sekarang mau- " Gantian Natsu yang bicara, " Cepatlah bodoh! "

Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gray setengah berlari keluar bar sambil menggenggam ponsel hitamnya. Mencoba menghubungi Juvia.

.

Juvia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Menarik perhatian pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

" Sudah kubilang kalau kau ragu, lebih baik tak-"

" Tak apa Gajeel-kun. " Juvia memotong kalimatnya cepat, " Juvia- Aku tau lebih baik seperti ini... "

Gajel terdiam sebentar. Menatap gadis bersurai biru yang kini duduk tepat di hadapannya.

" Aku tau kau masih memikirkan si _stripper_ itu-"

" Tidak Gajeel-kun... " Sekali lagi ia memotong kalimat Gajeel cepat.

" Hah-" Gajeel mendesah kesal, dialihkan pandangan hingga kini permata merahnya menatap keluar cafe tempat mereka berada. " Tak perlu berbohong padaku, bodoh. "

" Juvia tidak bohong... " Sangkal gadis itu pelan.

" Setidaknya tunggulah sedikit lebih lama, Juvia... " Ucapan Gajeel kini menarik perhatian Juvia. Gadis itu menatap dengan penuh pertanyaan pada pemuda di hadapannya.

" Tapi, Juvia sudah menunggu terlalu lama 'kan? " Ucap gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

" Sedikit lebih lama lagi-"

" Ada apa Gajeel-kun? Tidak biasanya kau memintaku untuk menunggu Gray-sama? " Tanya gadis itu bingung.

Gajeel menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Aku-"

Drrt- Drrt- Drrt-

Dering ponsel Juvia memotong kalimatnya. Membuat gadis pemilik ponsel itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel biru miliknya yang terus bergetar.

_Gray-sama._

.

" Ayolah angkat! - " Gray mengumpat kesal sepanjang perjalannya menuju bandara. Tangan kananya sibuk menyetir selagi tangan kirinya terus menggenggam ponselnya, terus menghubungi gadis bermarga Loxar itu.

_' Nomor yang anda tuju, tidak-'_

" SIALAN! " Umpat Gray setengah berteriak. Dilemparkan ponselnya pada jok mobil yang berada di sebelahnya. Dengan mempercepat laju kendara, matanya kembali fokus pada jalan di depan. Berharap agar mobil miliknya dapat membawanya ke bandara. Dengan segera.

.

" Kenapa tak diangkat? "

Juvia terdiam. Menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan adanya panggilan tak terjawab selama lima belas kali.

" Dari Gray 'kan? "

" Tolong jangan tanya Gajeel-kun... " Ucap Juvia pelan. " Aku- Aku tak ingin mendengar suaranya... "

" Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda itu bingung. Membuat Juvia makin menundukkan kepalanya. " Hey-"

" Aku takut merindukannya... " Jawab gadis itu gemetar. " Aku takut kalau mendengar suaranya, Aku malah tak bisa pergi-"

" Itu artinya kau memang masih sangat menyukainya 'kan? " Gray menaikkan oktaf suaranya. " Juvia kau-"

" Tidak- Aku... Aku harus pergi. Tak ada gunanya terus berharap 'kan, Gajeel-kun? " Gadis itu tersenyum kecut.

" Tapi-"

" Aku lelah berharap... Tak peduli seberapa dalam aku mencintay Gray. Aku- aku harus terima kenyataan kalu dia sudah bahagia... Tanpa diriku... "

_' Mohon perhatian, Pesawat terbang keberang-'_

Suara perempuan yang berasal dari_ speaker_ bandara itu terdengar. Menarik perhatian keduanya. Tanpa ragu, Juvia membangkitkan tubuhnya. Menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

" Sudah saatnya-" Gadis itu tersenyum. Diangkatnya tas travel yang sedari tadi ia letakkan tempat di sampingnya. " Juvia harus pergi, Gajeel-kun. "

Gajeel terdiam. Mulutnya menganga kecil, menatap tap percaya pada gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

" Kau gila-"

" Juvia senang punya kakak sepertimu, Gajeel-kun. Terimakasih selalu ada berada di samping Juvia selama ini. " Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya. " _Sayoonara_." Ucap gadis itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang Gajeel berikan, entah padanya atau-

Bruk.

Tubuh Juvia terdorong kebelakang akibat ' benda ' yang ia tabrak barusan. Dengan kesal di buka kedua kelopak matanya yang reflek tertutup, hingga kini permata birunya menatap lebar akan pemuda yang berdiri sambil mengatur nafasnya, tepat di hadapannya.

" Gray-"

Bruk.

Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, Pemuda itu tak membiarkan gadis di depannya merespon begitu tubuh kekarnya dengan erat memeluk gadis yang masih terkejut di depannya.

Gajeel tersenyum tipis. Dibangkitkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meniggalkan cafe, meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih terdiam.

" Maaf- Kumohon jangan pergi... "

.

" Dan pada akhirnya Juvia ketinggalan pesawat. " Gadis bersurai biru itu berucap kesal. Di tatapnya pemuda yang terduduk di sampingnya. Membiarkan angin berhembus meniupkan helaian rambut ravennya.

" Gray-sama! Jelaskan kenapa kau menarikku tanpa sebab! " Perinta gadis itu setengah berteriak.

Namun Gray tetap terdiam.

" Ini bodoh! " Ucap gadis itu kesal. " Aku pergi! "

Namun belum sempat Juvia melangkahkan kakinya, Telapak tangan Gray dengan Kuat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Menari gadis itu kedalam pelukkannya dan menghapus jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Membiarkan halusnya bibir ranum gadis itu menyentuh miliknya.

Juvia terdiam, Tak membalas apalagi memberontak. Ia hanya membiarkan air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir melewati pipinya. Dengan memejamkan mata, diremas pelan lengan Gray yang memeluk tubuhnya erat.

.

" Maaf... " Ucap Gray setelah seperkian detik mereka melepaskan ciuman. " Maafkan aku... "

" Apa-"

" Juvia, kau salah sangka..."

" Gray- Aku... Kau tak perlu minta maaf. " Ucap gadis itu pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan surai birunya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. " Aku mengerti-"

" Tidak- kau tidak mengerti... " Potong Gray cepat.

" Aku-"

" Sebentar- " Pinta Gray. Dikeluarkan ponsel hitamnya. Mengetik sesuatu di layar ponsel itu, membuat Juvia menaikkan kedua alisnya.

" Gray-sama apa-"

" Ini... " Ucap pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan ponsel miliknya. " Balasan untuk bunga yang kau berikan waktu itu. "

Juvia menatapnya bingung hingga kini permata birunya melirik layar pinsel Gray yang menyala terang. Menampilkan sekuntum bunga tulip bewarna merah yang tengah mekar dengan indahnya.

" Gray- kau bercanda-"

" Aku menyukaimu Juvia... " Ucap Gray yakin. Permata hitamnya menatap lurus Juvia yang kini berkaca-kaca. " Aku serius. "

" Ta-Tapi... "

" Kumohon jangan pedulikan hal itu. " Ucap Gray cepat. " Jujur- hanya kau yang kupikirkan. "

Juvia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan airmata yang mencoba menerobos keluar. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, lengan gadis itu dengan eratnya memeluk leher Gray, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum membalas pelukannya.

Dan sekali lagi, mereka menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Tersenyum tipis ditengah kelopak-kelopah bunga sakura yang menari-nari. Seakan ikut bahagia akan keduanya.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

_Arbutus; kamulah yang kucinta._

_Tulip Merah; Deklarasi cinta._

Wow- 2 jam saya mengerjakan fanfic ini. :v Ide yang mendadak muncul saat saya meringkas pelajaran kewirausahaan dan dengan relanya membiarkan buku saya tergeletak, memperhatikan saya yang tengah sibuk mengetik diponsel (un)smartphone saya :v

Baiklah. Sedikit *terlalumalah* Fluffy.

**Nah Mind to RnR? ****どうもありがとう****!**

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

_" Jadi waktu itu, Gray-sama sedang mencoba mempraktekan bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan dengan Lucy-san? " Suara lembut Juvia mengalun diantara hembusan angin. Kini keduanya tengah sibuk merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan di pinggir sungai tempat favorit mereka._

_" Iya- makanya kubilang dengarkan dulu... "_

_" Tapi Gray-sama tak meminta Juvia untuk mendengarkannya.. " Ucap gadis itu menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia dalam posisi tengkurap, menatap Gray yang balik menatapnya. " Tapi Juvia senang.."_

_" Aku tau." Gray tersenyum lebar. " Aku juga. "_

_Mereka kembali terdiam._

_" Lalu- " Suara Gray memecahkan keheningan yang terasa begitu nyaman diantara keduanya, " bagaimana dengan kuliahmu di Spanyol? " Tanya pemuda itu kemudian._

_" Juvia akan menolaknya-"_

_" Tapi, " gray menyanggah, " Kau susah payah 'kan mendapatkan beasiswa itu? " Tanya Gray bingung, sambil menyamakan posisinya dengan Juvia, ia menunggu jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan gadis itu._

_" Tak apa- " Gadis itu menjawab. " Juvia masih punya cadangan 'kok. " Tawa gadis itu pelan._

_" Cadangan? " Gray mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

_" Iya. " Juvia mengangguk pelan. " Juvia, sempat berfikir untuk dua kemungkinan. "_

_" Apa? "_

_" Kalau, Saat itu Gray-sama mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang Juvia katakan, maka Juvia akan menerima beasiswa di Tokyo, dan menolak yang ada di Spanyol. Dan jika sebaliknya, maka Juvia akan siap untuk terbang ke Spanyol. " Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, menatap ranting-ranting pohon sakura yang ada di atas mereka._

_Gray hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum simpul._

_" Dasar. " Ucapnya pelan. " Hey, Juvia... " Panggilnya kemudian._

_" Hm? " Gadis itu menengok, namun belum sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, Bibir ramum Gray kembali menghapus jarak antara mereka untuk ketiga kalinya._

_Dan kali ini juga, Gadis itu tak memberontak._

_._

_._


End file.
